BF Fanfic: Other Worlds
I don’t know what I was hoping for. A place where I can trust people? A place to start a family? A home where I wasn’t a mercenary? All of these and more when you’re anyone but me. With my luck, my clothes and gun strapped to my back, rumors spread, and here I am, in a warehouse in Amdahl. “Rowgen?” the man in black askes. “What’s it to you?” I ask. “I am Kuda. I would like you to join my league of assassins. We want your amazing skill on our team.” Kuda tells me. “If I refuse?” I’m getting suspicious. No one needs Death Gun. Not after what happened in my world. “What could I do? You have power that is… Other worldly…” Kuda smiles and mouths something that only I would know what it means. Forest Guardian. I punch him in the face. He flies back and brings out his whip-sword. I know who he is now. He was one of the four survivors of the god conquest of my world. One was me, one was Kuda, one is unknown, and the other is… “You won’t get her!” I’m as fast as lightning when it comes to battle. All of a sudden, I’m on the inside overhang of the warehouse. I shoot at the man, and blow his sword to pieces. He must really be on those blasted gods’ side, because his whip comes back together. “HAHAHA! I was Zevalhua’s right hand! You should know, you were the old man’s puppet after all.” “Did he make it?” I shoot his head, which has armor that is most likely protected by Zevalhua’s magic as well. He isn’t bleeding, but he grunts and flies back. “He’s not one of the four, if that’s what you want to know. He used his son in the war, and he had come here long before. He goes by Grah. He had Maxwell erase his memory in exchange for his life being spared.” “DIE!!!” I scream. I shoot five shots in rapid succession and they go into his skull. They bounce out. “I’ll fight you another day. I have to kill the other two. And she is alive.” Kuda disappears. I have to find her. Fast. I speed through the regions of Grand Gaia. I see kuda, and shoot. He just winks at me. His speed tells me he is from my world. None the less, I won’t let him get her. Somehow, I get there first. “TIA! Where are you?” I yell. I see Kuda. BANG! BANG! I knock him back about one hundred yards. I hear her. I run towards the noise, but someone is already there. “What’s a cute little girl doing out here all alone?” The man says. Tia is punching him with all her might, but even Tia can’t break his grip. “We’re all four here then.” Kuda appears beside me. “There’s not really a way to kill each other, because we are all from that dastardly world, so I brought someone who can kill us. Someones!” I see them. The six heroes. Well, half of them. Lance jabs at me, but I am fast, so he misses. I can’t see what’s going on below the treetops, but I see fire, and know that Tia’s going to go Death Pacifist, as she calls it. I like to call it Soul Stealer. She harnesses the wills of animals around her and kills everything. Lance jabs at me. “Why? You’re a hero! Why go to Kuda’s aid?” I’m confused about this noble hero’s act. “You demon!” Lance jabs, but I don’t shoot. If I did, I’d go Death Gun. I hear snippets of the battle blow. “Narza you foo-” Kuda. “Vargas she’s ju-” Atro. All of a sudden, I hear her go Death Pacifist. “MY NATURE WILL NOT PERISH!” Blinding light. I take the opportunity. “Kyaaaaaa!” I scream. I black out. I’m trapped in here again. Watching a tv using my eyes as a camera while Death Gun kills everyone around him. This is him, using my body. He knows not to harm Tia, so I just watch the bullets fly. Bye Narza. Bye Lance. Atro and Kuda killed each other already, in exchange for Tia’s life. Vargas. He better not touch h- I’m me again. Dang it! Who hit me? That’s the downside to Death Gun. One touch of a weapon, and he leaves. I see her. Burned alive. I cry, and I don’t care when Lance impales me. I thought DG killed him, but apparently not... Back to darkness. Everything’s dark without her alive. I close my eyes, and fade away. “I love you Tia. I promised I would protect you. Forgive me, my sister.”